1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of tracking a moving object, a method of determining a display state of the moving object, and a control apparatus for tracking the moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery generally refers to surgical procedures minimizing an incision size and having a reduced recovery time. Minimally invasive surgery may refer to a surgical method wherein at least one small incision, e.g., incisions having a size of about 0.5 cm to about 1.5 cm, is formed in the skin in the vicinity of an affected site of a human body. Various surgical instruments such as an endoscope and the like are inserted through the small incision, and an operation is performed while viewing an image generated by the endoscope. Thus, minimally invasive surgery is advantageous in terms of less pain after surgery and rapid recovery of a patient as compared to open surgery. Such minimally invasive surgery is used in various fields such as cholecystectomy, prostate cancer surgery, hernia repair, and the like.
In general, a surgical robot for minimally invasive surgery includes a master console and a slave robot. The master console generates a predetermined control signal according to operator manipulation and transmits the control signal to the slave robot. The slave robot receives the predetermined control signal to perform predetermined surgical procedures upon a patient. In a surgical process, the master console and the slave robot may be integrally configured or independently configured.
Minimally invasive surgery using such a surgical robot generally refers to a surgical procedure performed by inserting surgical tools and surgical instruments, equipped with the surgical tools, of the slave robot into the body of a patient. In this regard, after inserting the surgical tools and the surgical instruments into the body of the patient, circumstances in the body of the patient are observed from an image collected by an endoscope, which may be considered as one of the surgical tools.